N-alkyl morphinans such as naltrexone, nalbuphine, naloxone, nalmefene, and buprenorphine are important narcotic pharmaceuticals. The current processes for preparing N-alkyl morphinans comprise several separate steps in which the nor-morphinan intermediate is always isolated and then reacted with an N-alkylating reagent to form the N-alkyl morphinan. Because nor-morphinans are very water soluble, multiple extractions are typically needed to minimize loss of the nor-morphinan intermediate. Consequently, these isolation processes often take a long time, sometimes, even days to separate the organic and aqueous phases. What is needed, therefore, is a streamlined, cost-effective process in which N-alkyl morphinans can be prepared in less time, with less effort, and in high yield.